Inevitable Fate Episode I: The Rise of Tom Vox
Inevitable Fate Episode I: The Rise of Tom Vox is a 2004 science fantasy film written by Tommy Highland and directed by Debbie Highland and Tommy Highland. It is the first Inevitable Fate film after rebooting the story, the first chapter of a planned trilogy and the beginning of the Inevitable Fate franchise. The film is set in the year 3080, two years following the end of the Great War of Zypher. After a failed attempt at capturing a Dark Empire agent, Tom Vox, his brother Miles, and cousin Wolf set off on a quest to destroy the Dark Empire before they have a chance to conquer the planet Zypher. Inspired by films like the Star Wars saga, Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings trilogy, and Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, as well as cartoons based on Marvel and DC Comics characters and the anime Dragon Ball Z, Tommy Highland began work on Inevitable Fate in 2003 following the failure to produce the film written by his cousin Scott Highland. The film began principle photography in the fall of 2004 and released that Christmas. Opening crawl While fighting the evil Dark Empire, Taru Vox, legendary warrior of the planet Zypher, is slain by the Empire's most feared agent Kami, apprentice of Dark Master, the Supreme Leader of the Dark Empire. Now, Taru's youngest son Tom and his cousin Wolf must find and capture Matt Starkiller, a scientist developing weapons for the Dark Empire. Meanwhile, Taru's eldest son Miles must track down and defeat the Dark Empire's most lethal assassin Ivan Shade. Together the three must work together to defeat the Dark Empire and overthrow Dark Master to bring peace and justice back to save their planet.... Synopsis The Great War of Zypher The Dark Empire has declared war on the planet Zypher. Dark Master sends his soldiers to begin attacking various key locations across the planet including Nob Hill, Rocky Valley, and city of Tahu. Dark Master's soldier's were no match for Zypher's elite so in a last ditch effort he sends his apprentice Kami to slay the general of Zypher's army, Taru Vox. Kami is successful in killing Vox and is chased off the battlefield by Vox's nephew Wolf who instead crashes to weep at his uncle's side. Kami heads to the secret Dark Empire base to report his victory to Dark Master. Dark Master is pleased with his apprentice and informs Kami of the next phase of his plan of killing Vox's children. Ivan Shade will be sent into the mountainous region of Zypher to begin destroying small villages to draw out one of the Vox brothers leaving the remaining to be located and killed by Matt Starkiller. Kami believes this plan will work and goes to command Shade and Starkiller to begin their missions. Return of the Dark Empire Two years later, Tom Vox and Wolf attempted to apprehend Matt Starkiller, who Tom believes to be a scientist developing weapons for the Dark Empire. While they failed in capturing Starkiller, Tom took this as a sign the Dark Empire may be returning to try and conquer Zypher once more, so he suggested visiting Worthington, a friend of their fathers', at his laboratory. Worthington informed Tom and Wolf that their fathers predicted this would happen should they fail at defeating Dark Master, the supreme leader of the Dark Empire, and left three sacred weapons for Tom, Wolf, and Miles. For Tom and Miles, Taru left them the Swords of Vox, which were constructed by the very first Vox and passed down through the generations, and Wolf was given the legendary Wolfblade. Worthington instructed Tom to contact his brother, whom he had not heard from since Miles left Zypher after the war, to get him to come to the meeting at Worthington's. With luck, Tom was able to get a hold of Miles and discovered he was already on his way there. Miles reunited with his brother revealing he succeeded in tracking down and apprehending the Dark Empire assassin Ivan Shade in a mountainous region of Zypher. Much to everyone's surprise the terror alert sounded as Tom presented Miles with one of the two Swords of Vox. So Worthington suggested the trio go see what caused it while he tried to locate the Dark Empire's base. Encounter with Kami and his allies Tom, Wolf, and Miles arrived in an open field near Worthington's lab to find Kami with two other Dark Empire agents, the scientist Matt Starkiller and Ivan Shade, whom Kami had broken out of prison. Three duels erupted as Tom fought Kami, Wolf fought Matt, and Miles fought Ivan. During the battle, Kami tried to lure Tom to join the Dark Empire by complimenting him on his power and skill with a laser blade, but Tom rejected the offer. Tom eventually bested Kami in combat and spared his life so he could arrest him. In a twist of fate, Kami feigned defeat to see if Tom would try and kill him, revealing he had the upper-hand all along. Angered at Kami's deception, Tom attempted to kill his opponent but Kami was able to use instant transmission, transporting himself back to the Dark Empire base using his dark powers. Meanwhile Miles attempts to recapture Shade. Shade underestimates Miles' power and is defeated. Before Miles can apprehend Shade, he also uses instant transmission to flee the battle. At the same time Starkiller says it's an honor to fight Wolf and is impressed by his skills with the Wolfblade. Wolf is able to wound Starkiller but the latter was able to escape. After all three Dark Empire agents retreated, Tom and Wolf returned to Worthington's lab while Miles went to take care of a loose end. When they arrived, Tom and Wolf discovered Wolf's sister Pan was at Worthington's waiting for them. Pan warned Tom not to fight Kami as he nearly died fighting the foe near the end of the Great War of Zypher. Tom believed he was now stronger than Kami and will be able to defeat him next time. Worthington informed Tom and Wolf that he was able to pinpoint the Dark Empire's base to a tower in the Impirica sector of Zypher so they departed and sent Miles the coordinates to meet them there. On their way, Tom and Wolf are assaulted by Dark Master's Wraith Minions who posed little threat. Assault on the tower When they finally reached the Dark Empire base, Miles was there waiting for them. They broke in with ease only to be confronted by a squad of Wraith Minions commanded by General Bronthice. Tom and Miles went on while Wolf stayed behind to finish off the Wraiths but they came across more Wraiths in a recreational room on one of the base's higher floors. After swiftly defeating all the Wraiths, a wounded General Bronthice appeared to challenge Tom to a duel. Tom thought it to be an easy fight and told Miles to go on without him. Miles complied as Tom engaged in combat with the general. Bronthice taunted Tom and took his laser blade, which only angered the latter. Tom, overcome with dark energy, quickly defeated Bronthice and disarmed him. Without a second thought, Tom killed Bronthice. Tom rushed on to find Miles waiting to enter Dark Master's throne room, at the top of the tower. When they enterd the room they saw Dark Master sitting in his throne with Kami and Ivan Shade at his sides. Wolf arrived just in time for Kami to call Vox forward. Miles took a step only for Kami to declare he was referring to Tom. Miles engaged in a duel with Kami as Wolf goes to fight Shade leaving Tom to stare down Dark Master. Dark Master tried to lure Tom to join him as Kami did before. Tom refused and they fought. Tom seemed to have the upper hand and was ready to kill Dark Master, but like Kami, he used instant transmission leaving Tom alone in the throne room. Tom ran off to find Miles in the same situation and they went together to look for Wolf. On the first floor of the tower they found Wolf standing over the lifeless body of Shade. After Miles complained the bounty for Shade was now null since he was dead, the trio departed the tower. Standing right outside were Dark Master, Kami, and Matt Starkiller. Dark Master promised Tom will become his newest apprentice and Tom retorted vowing it will never happen. Dark Master swung his laser blade at Tom beginning another battle. Kami went after Miles and Starkiller after Wolf. Miles is able to defeat Kami due to his use of laser nunchaku, which Kami was unfamiliar with. Using his final breath, Kami prophesies that he will battle Miles again. As Tom fought Dark Master, Tom appeared to have control of the battle. Dark Master pushed Tom away and used instant transmission once again. Tom then vowed to kill Dark Master no matter the cost. Wolf once again was able to defeat Starkiller, this time messing with his foe's head with verbal attacks. Before he dies, Stakiller tells Wolf that defeating him was nothing and the Dark Empire will reign on. Victory and rebirth The next day, Tom, Miles, and Wolf reflected on their victory of defeating Kami, Shade, and Starkiller. Wolf suggested they may need to seek a higher power in order to beat Dark Master. While Miles departed to engage in meditation, Tom and Wolf proceeded to Worthington's to celebrate their accomplishments. At the final battlefield, Dark Master returns with a pair of Wraith Minions. The supreme commander of the Dark Empire places his hand on the fallen Kami's head and releases a powerful burst of dark side energy. The energy reanimates Kami, making him stronger than he once was. Kami stands to his feet and declares he has been reborn. Dark Master leads his followers away to their transport vehicle to begin planning their next attack. Sequel A sequel to The Rise of Tom Vox was released in 2005 entitled, Inevitable Fate Episode II: Revenge of the Dark Empire. Revenge of the Dark Empire continues the story of Tom, Miles, and Wolf as they battle Dark Master's forces in a full out war on Zypher. Credits Cast * Bobby Brewer as Dark Master * Amber Highland as Ivan Shade, Zypher soldier, Dark Empire soldier, lab tech, jogger, and Wraith Minion * Christian Highland as Kami, Hank Yank, lab tech, Dark Empire soldiers, jogger, and Wraith Minions * Scott Highland as Scottothon, Wraith Minion, and Dark Empire soldiers * Tommy Highland as Tom Vox, Zypher solider, Dark Empire soldier, and Dark Master (uncredited) * Zach Kier as Dark Empire Soldier * Lyndsey Pierson as Dark Empire soldier * Adam Porter as lab tech and Wraith Minion * Ashley Porter as Pan, Dark Empire soldier, jogger, and Wraith Minion * Garrett Porter as Wolf and Dark Empire guard * Chase Roark as General Bronthice * Phillip Ruscin as Worthington, Taru Vox, Dark Empire guard, jogger, and Wraith Minion * Wes Thomas as Matt Starkiller, Wraith Minions * Adam Woodruff as Miles Vox and Zypher solider Crew * Written by Tommy Highland * Directed by Debbie Highland, Tommy Highland * Produced by Scott Highland * Executive Producer: Tommy Highland * Director of Photography: Debbie Highland * Music by John Williams (all Star Wars tracks), Michael Sweet (Abyss (To Hell With the Devil) by Stryper), Howard Shore (The Bridge of Khazad-dûm ''from ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Uruk-hai from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers)'' '' * Special Photographic Effects Supervisor: Tommy Highland * Film Editor: Tommy Highland * Costume Designers: Tommy Highland, Debbie Highland, Darryl Highland * Casting: Tommy Highland * Sound Editor: Tommy Highland * Camera Operations: Debbie Highland * 2nd Unit Photography: Debbie Highland Category:Films Category:Original Trilogy Category:Rise of Tom Vox